Death Can't Separate Us
by Tomoko Takami
Summary: Seharusnya hari ini Levi menikah dengan Petra, seharusnya.../ "Menikahlah denganku, Petra,"/ ini fic keberapa ya? ? ?, RiveTra, dedicated for someone :'D, rated T. diambil dari waktu setelah ekspedisi ke-57, RnR minna? don't flameee okay?:3


_**Shingeki no Kyojin belong to Isayama Hajime**_

_**LeviXPetra (dikarenakan saya lagi jatuh cintrong sama pair ini)**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Warn: OOC, TYPONESS, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I ALREADY WARN YOU.**_

* * *

"Levi, kau siap?" Tanya Erwin.

Iris abu-abu milik Levi menatap lautan biru muda milik Erwin, "…Aku siap," gumamnya pelan. Erwin merapikan jas putih milik Levi, kini Levi memakai baju pengantin pria berwarna putih sementara rambut hitam milik pemuda berdarah Perancis disisir kebelakang. Saku jasnya sudah tersemat setangkai bunga _Edelweis, _ya. Hari ini Levi akan menikah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sudah semua kan?" Erwin memberikan karangan bunga yang sudah dirangkai oleh Hanji dan Nanaba tadi pagi, karangan bunga itu terdiri dari _lily _putih, _cedar, _ bunga _Hyacinth _putih_, carnation pink, forget me not _dan _rosemary. _Semua bunga itu dirangkai dengan dengan indah. Awalnya Levi sedikit ragu oleh karangan bunga itu karena Hanji dan Nanaba bukanlah tipe wanita yang bisa diandalkan dalam hal memilih dan merangkai bunga tapi Levi harus bertepuk tangan setelah melihat bunga yang sudah dirangkai oleh kedua rekan wanitanya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau naik kuda saja, Levi? Kakimu masih cedera kan?" Tanya Erwin, Levi menggeleng.

"Tidak, jalan kaki saja. Tempatnya dekat kan?" Tanya Levi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sungai di depannya.

Erwin menghela napas, "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Hanji, kau sudah membawanya kan?" Tanya Erwin pada wanita yang di sampingnya. Wanita itu mengangguk dan menunjuk barang yang dimaksud oleh Erwin. "Ayo kita berangkat." Erwin menaiki kudanya, tidak lupa dia memegang tangan kiri Levi untuk membantunya berjalan.

* * *

"Kita sampai," ucap Erwin. Kini mereka sampai di sebuah Gereja dekat hutan, laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu turun dari kudanya, dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya untuk membiarkan Levi berjalan, dia memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam beludru dan kain yang ternyata adalah cadar pengantin.

"Kami akan menemanimu," ucap Hanji dan Erwin bebarengan, mereka bertiga berjalan menuju sebuah tempat di dalam hutan, sesampainya di tempat tujuan mereka berjalan menuju sebuah pusara yang bertuliskan

_Here Lies:_

_Petra Rall_

_Our beloved wife and daughter._

Ya, seharusnya hari ini Levi akan menikah dengan Petra Rall di Gereja namun rencana itu hancur akibat _Female Titan _yang membunuh gadis berambut _amber _itu. Tidak hanya Petra namun seluruh _squad _miliknya tewas di tangan Titan yang mengacaukan ekspedisi _Scouting Legion _yang ke-57 yang diadakan dua bulan lalu, tidak hanya itu, Titan itu juga membunuh hampir separuh pasukan _Scouting Legion. _

_FLASHBACK ON._

"_Gereja ini indah sekali…" gumam Petra saat dia berjalan-jalan di sebuah hutan dekat HQ dengan Levi. Gereja itu terbilang sedikit terpencil tempatnya karena terselip di antara hutan dan sungai namun bangunan itu memiliki struktur yang bagus dan didalamnya terdapat beberapa kursi panjang, lilin-lilin berjejer, ukiran sederhana dan altar._

"_Mmmh, kau benar. Tempat ini indah sekali," jawab Levi datar._

"_Aku ingin sekali menikah di Gereja ini suatu saat," kata Petra tanpa sadar. Levi terkejut mendengar perkataan Petra tadi, seakan sadar tadi dirinya bicara sedikit 'ngawur,' Petra segera menunduk dan meminta maaf pada Levi. "MAAFKAN SAYA CORPORAL!" serunya._

_Alis Levi sedikit menukik mendengar permintaan maaf Petra, "Kenapa kau minta maaf, Petra?" Tanya Levi dengan nada datar. _

"_Y—yah, mungkin Anda akan tersinggung mendengar kalimat saya barusan." Petra menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, di luar dugaan, Levi tersenyum mendengar perkataan Petra. _

"_Anak bodoh." Levi merogoh saku kemeja miliknya, dia menarik tangan kiri Petra yang mengakibatkan Petra sedikit berteriak melihat kelakuan Corporalnya, mendadak dia merasakan ada selingkar cincin yang melingkar di jari manis kirinya, dia melihat jari manisnya kini ada cincin silver polos yang terpasang manis. _

"_A—ano… Corporal?" Tanya Petra, pipinya bersemu hebat kini._

"_Menikahlah denganku, Petra," kata Levi serius, lautan abu-abu milik pemuda berwajah datar itu menatap mata caramel Petra dengan serius. _

_Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir dan membasahi pipi Petra. "Aku bersedia, Corporal!" serunya bahagia, tanpa sadar dia memeluk Levi. _

"_Panggil aku Levi saat ini, Petra." Kekeh Levi. _

"_Levi… Levi…" panggil Petra,"Terima kasih.." bisiknya bahagia._

_FLASHBACK OFF._

"Aku tidak percaya ini," kata Hanji.

"Pertamanya aku juga tidak percaya tapi setelah mendengarnya dari Levi sendiri, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau cintai, itu sangat menyakitkan," ucap Erwin.

Sementara rekan-rekannya sedang bicara, Levi menggali tanah di depan pusara Petra, "Petra, kau masih ingat hari ini hari apa? Hari ini hari pernikahan kita." Levi menarik napasnya kemudian dia membuka kotak hitam beludru yang ternyata isinya adalah cincin perak yang bertahtakan batu _Lapis Lazuli _di atasnya kemudian dia menaruh cincin itu di lubang yang sudah ia gali, selanjutnya dia menutup lubang itu kembali dan meletakkan cadar pengantin itu di atas pusara Petra.

"Seandainya saat ini kau masih hidup pastilah kau akan sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin yang selama ini kau tunjukkan padaku, bukankah itu milik Ibumu? Dan, aku juga sudah mengabulkan keinginanmu, menikah di Gereja ini dengan rekan-rekan kita semua sebagai saksinya." Levi melihat tiga pusara lain yang tidak terletak jauh dari pusara Petra, pusara milik Gunther, Erd dan Auruo yang sengaja di bangun di hutan dekat Gereja itu.

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, sampai kematian memisahkan kita aku akan tetap mencintaimu," Levi berbisik. Dia membiarkan air matanya bergulir membasahi gundukan tanah yang baru terbentuk di hadapannya.

Tak disangka, roh Petra saat itu juga berada di tempat dimana Levi, Erwin dan Hanji berada. Dia berjalan mendekati calon suaminya dan berbisik, "_Levi… terima kasih karena kau telah mengabulkan permintaanku ini, meski kini aku tidak bisa mendekap dan membuatkanmu kopi favoritmu lagi, ketahuilah. Aku akan selalu melindungimu, aku akan selalu mendoakanmu agar kau selamat, terima kasih atas segalanya. Selamat tinggal…" _dan roh Petra pun lenyap di telan ribuan cahaya kecil.

Levi berdiri dibantu oleh Erwin dibarengi oleh Hani, mereka meninggalkan hutan itu saat langit sudah diselimuti oleh warna jingga bercampur kuning keemasan.

_Death can't separate us…_

* * *

**Tomoko: oke, aku makin ga ngerti saya nulis apa. Ini fic jadi dalam waktu dua jam :'D WB ga hilang-hilang nih ;A. anyway aku akan dikit ngerambling di A/N karena aku akan jelasin arti karangan bunga Levi dan kenapa aku pilih bunga itu. #dikit ya?**

**Lily putih: mungkin beberapa dari kalian mengetahui kalau lily putih itu artinya kesederhanaan, murni, rapuh dan kerendahan hati, emang bener artinya itu tapi ada beberapa sumber lain yang mengatakan kalau lily putih itu artinya cinta sejati yang diliputi duka, aku pilih bunga ini karena bunga ini mencerminkan sisi Petra yang rendah hati dan sederhana namun bunga ini juga mencerminkan cinta Levi yang 'bertepuk sebelah tangan.'**

**Rosemary: ini artinya kalau nggak salah memori akan seseorang yang begitu kuat, aku pilih ini karena di sini Levi memiliki memori akan Petra yang begitu kuat. Aku suka artinya.**

**Cedar: artinya aku hidup untukmu. Bunga ini jadi pilihanku karena Levi hidup untuk melanjutkan hidup Petra, sedikit bingung ya sama yang Cedar?**

**Hyacinth putih: aku akan mendoakanmu, aku juga suka arti bunga ini, ini mencerminkan bahwa Levi akan terus mendoakan Petra yang ada di alam sana, begitu juga Petra yang akan terus mendoakan Levi. **

**Carnation pink: aku tidak akan melupakan, artinya hampir sama kaya Rosemary menurutku :D. **

**Forget me not: well, bunga ini sering saya bahas #dor# di fandom Tekken di fic saya, I'm Here Now. Bunga ini jadi pertanda cinta sejati seseorang, bunga ini punya kisah yang cukup miris bagiku, aku pernah tulis di I'm Here Now bagaimana bunga ini dinamai Forget Me Not, aku pilih ini karena Levi berharap Petra tidak akan melupakan dia walau dia udah ada di alam lain.**

**Edelweiss: emang bukan bunga yang dipake buat karangan bunga sih tapi artinya ini keabadian yang dimana cinta Levi itu abadi buat Petra :D #tsahhhh**

**Tomoko: we're done! Capek juga nulis arti bunga. #lap keringet# review minna? :D**


End file.
